White Rabbit
by vilegialers
Summary: A little Destiel one shot : Dean tries to introduce a famous movie to Cas. this is my first fic in english.


**Hi! carefull : ****This is my first fic in english (not my native tongue) so it might be odd sometimes. I just hope it's not too bad. Well , if you see any mistakes, you can tell me (i don't bite)!**

**of course these handsome guys aren't my characters, I'm not paid to write this, I don't owe anything (besides your attention). I think we're good now. Enjoy! **

* * *

Dean turned off the TV and get back to the couch, in the men of letters' living room. He stared at Cas for a while with a naughty smile._ I'd bet he didn't understand a word. _

"Cas? he asked smoothly.

The angel had this odd and confused look, tilted head, like it would help him to think deeper and get the meaning of this movie. He was fiddling his fingers and the belt of his trench coat, feeling pretty sheepish. The hunter smiled again. They had a kind of week off, so Dean took advantage of it to enhance Cas's culture. But he clearly had difficulties to get all the subtleties of a piece of art like Titanic (yes, this movie was a guilty pleasure. Thankfully Sam, who enjoyed weird european auteur cinema, was sleeping. So at least Dean didn't have to stand his damn bitchface).

He get closer to Cas, taking a deep breath.

"You see the hot redhead chick?

_The...the rich ginger woman?

_Yeah. She's supposed to get married with the grumpy rich man here okay?

_Sir Caledon Hockley.

_Exactly. Hey not bad Cas!"

Dean patted his shoulder as a sign of encouragement. The angel smiled slightly. He was a bit proud.

"So."

The hunter pushed up his sleeves to the elbows and crossed his hands, focused on Cas.

"And then there's this poor hot guy...you know, the french drawer obsessed with hands.

_Jack.

_Yeah. Well the hot chick want to bang him because he's free and cool.

_Yes that's why he dies."

Dean's eyebrows frowned.

"What."

Cas stared at him, very seriously. Like the nerd kid at school who's sure to know the answer.

"Jack, he died because he was too cool.

_Oh. ...oh HAHAHAHA Cas!"

The hunter shook his head, experiencing a uncontrollable laugher.

"Dean. Dean why are you laughing."

After a while, he dried his joy tears and tried to focus again. Cas's upset face was hilariously cute.

"Nothing buddy, nothing. It's just that, I mean, "cool" not like cold but more like he's nice and funny you know. Like...

_Like you?"

Dean had a big smile of delighted surprise.

"Yeah, I'm pretty cool Cas. You too by the way.

_You think I'm funny and nice?

_Well nice that's obvious.

Cas blushed.

_... and you don't even realise it but I swear you're uproarious.

_Well, I know a few jokes in enochian-

_No.

_But-

_No.

_But Dean, I'm hilarious.

_Wow your modesty is angelic Cas!

_Yes. I'm an angel of the lord. Dean that's obvious.

_Yeah right I forgot you don't get irony. Look, you're funny because you're not used to human stuff so it's awkward and cute."

He took a mouthful of beer.

"But I don't wanna hear your enochian jokes thanks."

Cas bend his head, upset.

_Dammit I hurt his feelings again. Sammy where are you when you're needed!_

The hunter laid his hand on Cas's knee.

"Hey Cas. Do not sulk.

_I don't _sulk_ Dean.

_Yes you do. Frowny face."

Cas stared at him, outraged.

"And now you're exaggerating."

The angel sighed loudly, raising the eyes to the ceiling.

_What a diva._

"Dean could you please explain me the movie instead of offending me.

_Oh lala! Dude seriously!"

He raised his hand in the air because of the amount of sass.

Surprisingly, Castiel was pretty good at bitchfacing. He glanced coldly on Dean.

"Okay so the hot chick want to bang the hot dude.

_Why? She's fiancée.

_Yeah but she falls in love with Jack."

_What a concept._

Cas didn't seem to understand.

"Why would an engaged person..."

He blushed again, trying to stay proper. Without success.

Dean took an other mouthfull of beer and laid his arms on the back of the couch, one around Cas's neck.

"Let's see this from an other point of view. Why would an angel betray heaven to hook up with humans?"

Cas stayed silent. Harsh metaphor.

"Have you ever been in love? asked Dean after a while.

_As an angel I'm supposed to love the whole humanity.

_And as Castiel?

_...I love you, and Sam. And Meg also.

_Yeah Cas I know you love us, and Meg (he winked) but that's not the point of my question. I want to know if you have ever been _in love_.

_What's the difference?

_Wow that's deep. Hm...You know, I love Sammy, because he's my brother and I'd die twice for him. And...I don't know I love him. We've been through a lot of things together and I almost raised him.

_So you love him.

_I do. More than myself.

_But you aren't in love with him?

_NO! I mean, no, of course not. Jeez!"

He shivered slightly.

"So who are you in love with?" asked the angel.

Dean stared at his feet.

"Remember Lisa? I was in love with her.

_So what's the difference between Sam and Lisa for you?

_uh...sex I guess. Sorry Cas, I was looking for a deep and romantic answer but...I don't know. When I used to see her, I thought she was beautiful and I wanted to be with her. All the time."

He felt ridiculous and awkward. Moreover he was pretty sure Cas wouldn't get it. He giggled nervously.

"I think I don't get it." said the angel with a soft voice.

The hunter stared at the deep blue eyes for a while, ajar mouth. He came closer to Cas and, one arm lain on the back of the couch, the other stroking his cheek gently, he leaned over him and pushed his lips against the angel's ones. The angel gripped the hunter's hair, brushing his neck, cuddling him. When Dean drew back, Cas whispered to his ear.

"I think I get it now."

* * *

** That's it! I hope you enjoyed it :) Please don't hesitate to let a review, even if it's pejorative (it helps me to go on!). Thank you for reading! Love, bless you **


End file.
